Neck Crusher
Neck Crusher is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Paper *Compatibility Tabs: 1-2 (great), 3-6 (okay) *Usage Condition: You have to win at Paper to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 200 Technique. *Effect: Throw your opponent into the air, then spin around and, as they are falling down, smash their neck with your tail! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-11; ft. Saichania vs. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (035-技; ft. Saichania vs. Ceratosaurus) **3rd Edition (029-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (029-技; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **4th Edition (035-技; ft. Irritator vs. Ankylosaurus) **5th Edition (041-技; ft. Sauropelta vs. Triceratops) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (044-技; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Torvosaurus) **6th Edition (049-技; ft. Utahraptor vs. Ouranosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (038-技; ft. Eustreptospondylus vs. Tarbosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (038-技; ft. Eustreptospondylus vs. Tarbosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (054-技; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Gorgosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (049-技; ft. Achelousaurus vs. Altirhinus) **2007 4th Edition (049-技; ft. Maiasaura vs. Saltasaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (058-技; ft. Maiasaura vs. Saltasaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (035-技; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **Kakushin 1st Edition (019-技; ft. Sinraptor vs. Irritator) **Kakushin 4th Edition (022-技; ft. Gondwanatitan vs. Rajasaurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-11; ft. Saichania vs. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-11; ft. Saichania vs. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (035-Move; ft. Irritator vs. Ankylosaurus) **3rd Edition (041-Move; ft. Sauropelta vs. Triceratops) **4th Edition (044-Move; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Torvosaurus) **5th Edition (049-Move; ft. Utahraptor vs. Ouranosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (039-Move; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-11; ft. Saichania vs. Ceratosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (038-Move; ft. Eustreptospondylus vs. Tarbosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (054-Move; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Gorgosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (049-Move; ft. Achelousaurus vs. Altirhinus) **Series 2 4th Edition (058-Move; ft. Maiasaura vs. Saltasaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-11; ft. Saichania vs. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-11; ft. Saichania vs. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (035-技; ft. Irritator vs. Ankylosaurus) **3rd Edition (044-技; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Torvosaurus) **4th Edition (049-技; ft. Utahraptor vs. Ouranosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (039-技; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (038-技; ft. Eustreptospondylus vs. Tarbosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (054-技; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Gorgosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (049-技; ft. Achelousaurus vs. Altirhinus) **Series 2 4th Edition (058-技; ft. Maiasaura vs. Saltasaurus) Neck Crusher Card 5.png|Neck Crusher arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) NeckJap2006Rain.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Neck Crusher Card 2.png|Neck Crusher arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Neck Crusher Card 8.png|Neck Crusher arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Neck Crusher Card 6.gif|Neck Crusher arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Neck Crusher Card 4.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Neck1st.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Neck2nd.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Neck3rd.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Neck4th.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (English 4th Edition) Neck Crusher Card 7.png|Neck Crusher arcade card (English 5th Edition) Neck Crusher Card 1.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) NeckNemesis.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) NeckS22nd.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Neck Crusher Card Eng S2 3rd.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Neck Crusher Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Neck Crusher arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Ursula, Dr. Z, Ed (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Terry *Debut: Rubble Trouble **Used In: 5, 8, 12, 14, 17, 32 *Used to Defeat: Styracosaurus (with Spiny, when aiming for Chomp), Ceratosaurus, Paris (when aiming for Chomp), Altirhinus *Effect: Throw your opponent into the air, then spin around and, as they are falling down, smash their neck with your tail! *Other: It was restored by Dr. Z and given to Ursula, but made its way to several of Terry's users. It was Terry's second Move Card and his second most-used, but wasn't used in Season 2. Trivia *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *It is the only one of the nine Technique-minimum Normal Moves introduced in the arcade's first wave to not have a first deck TCG equivalent (counting Sand Storm for Wall Smash owing to its artwork). *In the arcade game, a Dinosaur needs 200-500 Technique to use it to full effect, thereby indicating those with 1800-2000 Power. Those with more Technique will actually get less effect from it. *As with many arcade Moves, having only one animation cycle for every varying dinosaur model leads to some amount of clipping if the user and target are the "wrong" relative sizes, as seen in the Gallery below. *Although the actual Neck Crusher Move Card is first used against Carcharodontosaurus in episode 5, Terry first performed an attack similar to Neck Crusher against Tank two episodes earlier, though without a Move Card. *It can also be used to throw one dinosaur into another one, like it was with Styracosaurus and Paris; both times Terry hit and launched Chomp, and both times the dinosaur he was thrown into was the one to be defeated. *Though the Move is called "Neck" Crusher, many (if not most) of the dinosaurs it was used on in the anime were instead hit on the back or somewhere else on the body, like Chomp in Maui Owie! and Child's Play, and Ace in Falls Alarm!. **However, Chomp's situation (or with any Lightning Dinosaur) would make sense since it would be almost impossible for the attacker to time and strike the area (neck) protected by a ceratopsian's frill. Gallery Neck Crusher (Terry) B10.jpg|Terry using Neck Crusher on Ceratosaurus hithit.PNG|Terry using Neck Crusher against Altirhinus boom.PNG|Terry hitting Chomp with Neck Crusher Neck Crusher Prepare.png|Neck Crusher in the Arcade (preparing to hit) Neck Crusher.png|Neck Crusher in the arcade (moment of impact) Neck Crusher Stab.png|Animation error showing Parasaurolophus's tail poking fully through Talarurus Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Alpha Gang